<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lost boys (and girls) by jennaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088893">the lost boys (and girls)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennaaa/pseuds/jennaaa'>jennaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jet being a mom, Peter Pan References, Storytelling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennaaa/pseuds/jennaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet tells his Freedom Fighters the story of Peter Pan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freedom Fighters &amp; Jet (Avatar), Jet &amp; Smellerbee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the lost boys (and girls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peter Pan and the lost boys always reminded me of Jet and the Freedom Fighters, so I decided to write this short little story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long, long day of rushing through treetops and reminiscing in the last days of summer. The Freedom Fighters were huddled around a campfire, their bones ached from the day's activities, but they were rumbling with endless laughter. They had just finished the first real dinner they've had in a while, finally something other than stolen bread and forest berries. </p><p>Jet sat under a tree trunk, smiling contently. He chewed on the bitter strand of grass hanging from his mouth, flipping through a mysteriously dusty book he'd found abandoned on the floor of an Earth Kingdom market. Occasionally he would read the kids old stories, especially on nights like these. </p><p>"Whatcha got there, Jet?" Smellerbee slumped next to him. </p><p>He snapped the book closed, handing it to her. "Just a story book I found yesterday, in the Gaipan market," She flicked through it curiously, tracing a finger over the leather spine. </p><p>"Read it to us!" The Duke shouted over a mouthful of fox-rabbit meat.</p><p>Jet complied, standing up and circling the campfire.</p><p>He began. "A long time ago, before the Avatar, there was a boy named Peter Pan. He lived on an island called Neverland, with his friends, the lost boys." </p><p>Everyone was listening intently, the fire flickering warmly against their faces. The only sounds being Jet's slow footsteps and wind whistling through the trees.</p><p>Jet told the story, theatrically mimicking a pretend sword and impersonating different voices. His high, girlish voice for Wendy got an especially loud laugh from the kids. During scenes of suspense, he crouched in the dark, making an awfully good impression of Captain Hook. This sent shivers down their backs. </p><p>Every time he turned a page, they leaned in closer. Jet had a magnetizing way of pulling them into a story, his voice was charming and pleasant. It was nearly impossible to ignore what he had to say.</p><p>When he finished the tale, and snapped the book shut, there was a comfortable silence among them. Some stayed awake, while most of the younger kids had fallen asleep. The Duke was snugly laid on Smellerbee's shoulder, he'd dozed off a while ago. </p><p>"We're kind of like the lost boys, huh Jet?" Sneers commented as he helped Longshot ignite the fire with more tinder. </p><p>"And girls!" Smellerbee glowered.</p><p>Jet laughed, ruffling her hair fondly. "And girls."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>